Soaring in the War
by The Super Sayian 3
Summary: Here's a love story between Rainbow Dash and Soarin, but will a war get in the way. Also T rating because I will have a few dark parts. So to be safe its T, but for the most part its an F rating. Hope you all enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A war is coming

Soarin and Rainbow Dash were having a great time together. Everything was perfect. No threats, not having to use the Elements of Harmony, and not even a single relationship problem. Tho Soarin was a Wonderbolt and usually didn't see anything bad, he still worried about the future and why it was so peaceful, but he had to let it slide so he could spend his time with the one he loved. Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash. You coming or what." Soarin had asked.

"You know Soarin, I may be fast, but I am racing a Wonderbolt to the kitchen. Your favorite plave." Dash had said.

"Hey I'm not fat." Soarin had said. "I just love to eat."

"I know." Dash had said.

As the two of them walked in the were greated by Spitfire. She seemed a bit worried and they couldn't fingure out why. "Soarin. You come with me to my office." Spitfire had demanded. As Soarin thoughts went threw his mind like "What did I do this time." Rainbow Dash was following. "Dash you stay here." Spitfire had order.

Soarin walked into Spitfire's office. Spitfire turned around and looked at Soarin like she wasn't happy to say what she was about to say. "Soarin turn on the tv. There's someing on the news you might want to here." Spitfrie had said.

Soarin turned on the tv, only to see what he never wanted to see again. A news reported was on live. I'm sorry to inform you all that there's been sights of a war about to start. We have seen several sights that could lead to this really being at war for us. He then walked over to a train that was engulfed in flames. As you can see here I'm in Manhatten were this tragedy has happened. Word on Equestria is Queen Chrysails and King Sombra are behind all of this and there also some bomb threats all over Equestr...the news man was cut off as a green flsah of light nailed him to the ground and blood went to the camera as whatever attack him had destoryed the camera and the tv went black and white. Soarin turned of the tv and looked at Spitfire with and revenged look. Soarin hatted to see this he only ever saw in about 5 years ago and it was no where as bad as this looked. "No. This can't be happening." Soarin had said to Spitfire.

"Well Soarin we are these amazing flyers who can really do so cool stuff, but we are warriors and we do fight to protect are kind. Its a good thing we started are combat training a lot more often lately. Sorry Soarin, but it looks like we are off to war. I'll give you til tomorrow til we have to go. I know how much you and Rainbow Dash care for each other. It only seems fare I give you two some time together. Just make sure you back before Eight A.M. Got that Soarin." Spitfire ahd said.

Soarin walked out. A dark look on his face. Rainbow Dash was outside waiting for him. "Soarin whats worng?" Dash had asked.

"Dash we need to talk. Let's go to your place. you need to here this.

So Rainbow Dash and Soarin flewo off home and walked into her house. "So you mind telling me what's going on or anything? Dash had asked.

"Right. So you may not be seeing me for a while. I got to be some where tomorrow and I don't know when I'll even me back. Soarin had said as he turned on Dash's tv.

A news pony was there. We just reported that Queen Chrysails as attack the Crystal Empire. Princess Cadence is no where to be found. Also more reportes have been spotted and we recently got word that Canterlot has been compelety destoryed along with Manhatten has also been completely destoryed. We can only hope no that there is no more of this. We have are best of the best going to fight these creatures. We have the the Royal guards and the Wondebolts. I'm sorry to say this to all of you. You loved ones may not make it, but they will die a hero if that is to happen. May we all pray...the news man was cut off as a giant fire ball landed on him and killed him. What apperaed on the screen was King Sombra and Queen Chrysails. As they laughed. Do what you wish there's no hpoe in beating us. They then camera exploed. Soarin then turned off the tv.

"Sorry Dashie. I have to go." Soarin had said.

"Soarin. You can't go. You could be killed. I can't risk that. Dash had said as she rushed over to Soarin. Promise me you wont leave." Dash had said."

"Dashie. You know I can't promise that. I have to go. I will promise you this. I will come back. At any cost. I will come back. Soarin had said rapping his hoofs around her holding her tighly. He could feel try drops hitting his fur. He knew had had nevered cryed in a long time. I have til eight tomorrow. So we can do what ever you wish. Its all on me.

Soarin spent the rest of the day with Dash. Took her out for dinner, dessert, and finally just did whatever it took to make her happy. When they finally arrivled back to her place to say goodnight. "Are you coming in or not? Dash had asked."

"Oh. I didn't want to come in if you didn't want me to." Soarin replied.

Soarin then walked in. He took Dash to her room and they both fell alseep like that together

_**7:20 A.M. The next day.**_

He turnd his eyes opend and carefully got out of bed not to distrup Dash. He looked out the window. All he saw were building covered in flames and ponies either dead or dieing. he flew out the window. He gathered all the dead bodies he could find 3...6...15...30. 30 dead ponies all covered in blood and cuts. He was stained with blood marks on his wings bottom of his hoofs and his mane.

Dash woke up. She turned around and couldn't find Soarin. She though he might have gone to make some breakfast for them she looked at the clock that read 7: 28. She knew he would still be here. As she got out of her bed she saw Soarin fly back through the window covered in blood. "Soarin what happen?" She ran up to him.

"There all dead. Every single one of...them." Soarin said his last part before collapseing to the ground.

Dash flet Soarin's body for any sign of cuts or anything. Yet there was nothing. She wondered why he was covered in blood. She they call for Spitfire to come to her place over the telophone.

Well I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. And yes these ponies are a little bit more tuffer by useing weapons and have better technology then the real version does, but I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of _**Soaring in the war**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Just the beginning

Spitfire gad arriviled not that long after Dash's phone call. As a knock came to the door Dash went to it and open it. There she saw Spitfire with a worried look. "Where's Soarin? Please tell me he's ok. Spitfire had said."

"I think he'll be fine. He's in the shower. Washing off the blood. But I'm still worried about him. He gave me a huge scare. I've never seen tha in my life and he told _**"There all dead." **_I don't fully know what he means by that, but It makes me worry. I just hope he's ok. Seeing Soarin like that almost gave me a hear attack." Rainbow Dash had said.

Just then Soarin had walked out of the bathroom. He had this look in his eyes that look dark and yet sad at the same time. He never wanted this to happen again to him, Seeing all this gave him a small bit in his stomch of pain. He finally look at Dash and Spitfire before noticing something must be even worse. Dash then ran to him hugging him tightly. "It's ok Dashie. I'm sorry for coming in the way I did. It's just that its been so long since I've seen that. I'm sorry if i worried you." Soarin had said as he separated their hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Soarin. We need to talk. Spitfire had said.

_**30 minutes later of explaining what has happen**_

Spitfire had left after their talk. She just told Soarin that its time to go. We are already late. With that Soarin said his goodbye's to Dash. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. After all Soarin did love her and even to know she didn't like to emit it she did love him to. But for now Soarin was in the war protecting his loved ones. She knew it was to proect his family, friends, and mostly her.

_**7:00 P.M. that night.**_

The Wonderbolts were on their private train to the battle field. Soarin look out the window the intire time. He knew this war was going to be brutel battle. He then saw a small glowing dot of green light in the sky. As he looked up all he saw was it was getting closer and closer by the second. As if it was lockedon the train. HE just then was about to scream out for his teammates to bale out , but it was to late. A firing exploshin happened and it was all dark.

_**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the delay.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Last Wonderbolt

Soarin a woke to screams anda buring heat. As he slowly got up he noticed that a giant fire ball had hit the train. He looked all over the train. Trying to find out what had happen to his teamates, but it was no luck he only found dead bodies. Suprise, Rafitfire, Lightning and Fire streak and many more of his friends were dead, where never to return. The main grew worse and worse. He was now downto the last two Wonderbolts that could still be alive. Spitfire his best friend and captain and Fleetfoot, another great friend of his. He finally found them. They were lying there. Hopping they were still alive. As he walked up to them he ndged them both slowly woke up. "Thank Celestia you two are still alive."

"Soarin. Where are all the others? Spitfire had asked."

"Spitfire. There...all dead. Soarin had responded with."

All that was left was Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Soarin. They then left. They went their way of to end this war. They may have only been 3 Wonderbolts, but the 3 together were stronger, faster, and smarter then all the other Wonderbolts combinded. More and more changelings were comging. Fighting them was getting harder and harder. Suddenly King Sombra and Queen Chrysails showed up. "You three are strong, but not strong enough. Queen Chrysails. She then called hundreths of changelings on the three Wonderbolts Each of the last three Wonderbolts were fighting off hundreths of changelings on their own. Untill Fleetfoot was stapped with a sword going right through her armor and all the way through body. The blood going all over here. Leaveing her body quicking. Soarin and Spitfire could hear the loud scream coming from Fleetfoot. Soarin and Spitfire then had ever more changelings on them. They were then covered in changelings like a dog pile. Soarin then through all the changelings off him. "No this isn't were my story ends! I will not lose! Soarin had said. He then charged for Queen Chrysails with his sword ready to swing. He then saw Spifire was not getting up and change direction from Queen Chrysails and took off for the pile of changelings covering Spitfire. Right when he was about to get there, a huge fire explosion had happen over Spitifre. "Spitfire. No! Soarin then flew over to her and saw her not moving. He flet her heart beat. It was gone. No heart beat. No breathing. She was gone. He then looked back at Queen Chrysails and King Sombra and even the changelings. "Now you have pushed me to far. It's time we ended this. Soarin had said."

Queen Chrysails and King Sombra laughed. "Please you. Your the weakest Wonderbolt of you three and look where they are now. Dead. And you will be joining them as well soon enough. Queen Chrysails then fire a green beam into the sky into the sky and it became dark. The clouds moved together and hard rain came down. The only light now came from lightning. This thunderstrom will be the perfect place for the final Wonderbolt to die. This is going to be fun. This well be your end. Queen Chrysails then had an evil laugh."

"There is no end for me. NO END! Soarin had said."

_**Back in Ponyvill**_

Dash was freaking out. She had no idea how Soarin was. If he was hurt, fine, dying, or even still alive. Untill twlight came to her. She told he she could give her the appilty to see what was going on with Soarin. That she had a spell were Dash could see Soarin and everything he saw and heared. As Twlight did her spell Dash saw only Soarin with a smirked up looked on his face and all she saw was him. No other Wonderbolts. Where were all the others? Why was Soarin to fight this all alone. This can't be good.

_**Back on the battle field**_

"You know my changelings are getting tired of this. So am I. I getting tired of this boring fight. I think its time we ended this. GO my changelings end him. Queen Chrysails had said."

Soarin then kept at it. Blocking and cutting all the changelings he could. "Your going to have to do better then that. Soarin had said."

"Don't get cocking and let your guard down. King Sombra had said a he charged Soarin and then slammed him to the ground."

Soarin felt a deep pain in his left front hoof. It was indeed broken. "Dameit. Fuck this hurts. Soarin had said as he slowly got back up, but was slammed back to the ground. And was hit with a green beam. I can't move. Soarin had said struggling to move." Soarin was hit by a lightning bolt. AAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK! Soarin had screamed out loud and then fell to the ground. Fuck this hurts. Pain. Everythings in pain, everthing expect my left arm...Oh crap baskets. Soarin had said. Seeing it was gone. I'm sorry Dash. I may not make it back alive. I'm so sorry.

_**Back in ponyvill**_

Dash got to see everything that was happening. She then left Twlight's house. "SOARIN! Dash flew out the Twlight's house window."

_**Back on the battle field**_

The battle seems almost over, but not in the good way. All Dash saw were dead bodies of Canterlot's royal guards and dead Wonderbolts. The pain grew worse and worse as her thoughts kept going on loseing Soarin. She then saw Soarin was lying on the ground SOARIN! Dash had yelled out loud. Oh No. No. Dash had said yet again as she landed on the ground and saw Soarin face first into a puddle of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Captured

As Rainbow Dash made her way to Soarin, her thougths went to the worse. Ever so closer she got she was thinking the worse. Soarin was gone, no she had the hope he was still alive. The closer she got she then noticed Soarin's left front hoof was gone. As Rainbow Dsah naged Soarin, she felt a small bit of hope when he caughed out a small bit of blood. Sure it wasn't good, but that meant there was a small bit of hope of him staying alive. "Soarin! Can you hear me? Please responed. Dash had said she held him tightly."

"Dashie. What are you doing here.? You have...to get out of her...here. Its not save. Soarin had said struggling to say."

"I'm not leaveing Soarin. I'm noting going to lose you. Soarin. I can't live with the thought I left you to die. I'm going to get you help. Please. Just hold on Soarin. I love you Soarin. Truely with all my heart. Dash had said with a single try coming from her eyes."

_**Just then an enemy had arrivled.**_

"Well well. You are still alive Wonderbolt. Very interesting. I guess I'll have to fix that. Queen Chrysails.'

"Dammit. Don't have the strength to move. Dash you have to get out of here before...Soarin was about say when Dash stood on blocking Soarin from Queen Chrysails."

"You want Soarin. You are going to have to go through me to get him. I'll proteck him with my life. Dash had said."

"Actually Dash, your coming with me. Queen Chrysails had said as she then shot a grenn beam at Dash. Dash was struggling to move, but couldn't move. One more thing to do before we go and we can go and that is, to kill you Wonderbolt. Queen Chrysails had said as she shot a green beam into the sky. Then a huge lightning bolt was coming right for Soarin."

"SOARIN! MOVE! Dash had creamed out."

"OH SHIT! Move body, You have to move. Soarin was saying to himself. Dammit. I have no chice. I have to use it. Soarin had said as he then saw the lightning bolt come right for him and then huge flash of light covered everypony's eyes."

When Dash open her eyes she saw Soarin was gone. "Soarin! NOOOOOO! Why? Why did you have to leave me? Why? Dash had said crying herself out."

Queen Chrysails then telported back to her castle with Dash and threw her into a cell and locked it. "So Dash do you mind telling me where those Elements of Harmony are? Queen Chrysails had said."

"Fuck you! You just kill the love of my life. I'll never tell you want you want! Dash had said."

"Wrong answer! Queen Chrysails had said as she sapped the cell with electricity going all through Dash's body and knocking her body out."

_**Back on the battlefield**_

A pony came out of no where. "Dammit. That was probably not my best idea. On the the bright side my technic worked. I'm still alive. My wings are very sore right now, but I am alive. Now to go and save dash. Soarin had said as he then telported himself to the front of the enemy's castle. I'll I have to do now is be very quite and not make any...Soarin was about to say when he saw hunderth's of changelings surrounding him. Nosie. Dammit! Well it looks like I have to fight my way through. I'm coming Dash. Soarin had said as he charged at the enemy."

"So Dash you care to answer my question yet? Dash then spit at her. Fine. Maybe this well change her mind. Queen Chrysails had said as Dash had turned around and Dash saw Soarin was hagging upside down with blood tripping down his body."

"Don't answer her Dash. If she gets those Elements we are going to die. Soarin had said as Queen Chrysails then threw Soarin's body against a wall."

"I do have a question for you Wonderbolt, but when I truely think about it I don't care. Queen Chrysails had said as she used her magic and grapped a Sword. Say good night. Wonderbolt trash. Queen Chrysails had said as the sword came closer to Soarin. Soarin had telported out of the and to Dash's cell. He unlocked it and they mad e a run for it. No you don' Chrysails had said as called thousands of changelings on them. The roof blew up and Dash and Soarin were being caught up to. Soarin the stop and told Dash to go on with out him. That he would hold them off."

"No way Soarin! Dash had said."

"Don't argue with me. If you die the Elements of Harmony don't work that's why Chrysails didn't kill you. Now run! You will see me again I promise. Soarin had said as Dash took for home and Soarin then gave up. The changelings then took him to Queen Chrysails. She was about to kill him, but was stopped by somepony. When Soarin looked up he saw Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust! What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A new enemy

Soarin took a long look. He knew it was lightning Dust next to him. His thoughts of why she was there were cut off by a hoof jammbing him in the gunt. As then Soarin fell to the ground spitting out some blood yet again. Lightning Dust then picked up Soarin by his mane and then punched him in the face and caused him to go flying threw a the castle's wall. " I don't get it. Why? Why are you doing this? I just don't get it. Why would you take the enemy's side. It doesn't make any sence? Soarin had said as he slowly got back up. Although not having his left hoof. He still had the strength to get back up."

Lightning Dust looked at him. A dark look in her eyes. "I guess you could say revenge. Revenge. I have become anvenger. I want revenge. That no could Rainbow Trash got me kicked out of the Wonderbolts. So I figure I join the enemy. They don't care if I'm reckless. They welcomed me. The only reason your still alive is I want to see the look on that no good Rainbow Trash's face well you die right in front of her. Lightning Dust had said laughing in a dark way and knocking out Soarin."

_**Back in Ponyvill **_

Rainbow Dash had slammed threw one of Twlight's windows yet again. All of her friends surrounding her. Tons of questions being through at her. Like, are you ok? Is Soarin ok? Is this war over yet? Where is Soarin? Why isn't Soarin here? Dash finally got the chance to tell them what was going on. She then said how they needed the Elements of Harmony. Once Twlight got them, the main 6 left for the battle field.

_**Back at the castle**_

Soarin woke up. He saw Rainbow Dash and her friends in front of him with the Elements. He also saw Lightning Dust, Queen Chrysails and King Sombra next to him. He was trying to get up, but couldn't. He was just to injured to move. Even if he could he noticed he would have a hard to getting away. All he could here was "Give the Elements of Harmony to me or Soarin dies." Soarin then took the only choice he had, He then telported and in an instant was next to Dash. The main 6 then used the Elements of Harmony on the enemy. The were trapped. They had no choice tho. They were then sent to the moon. Trapped there forever. Soarin then look at Dash. "I'm sorry Dashie. I never meant for you to put your life at risk. Soarin had said. Rainbow Dash rushed over to Soarin. She rapped her hoofs around his neck and hugged tightly. Soarin could feel tyrs going down her face. I'm fine Dash. Just a little soar. Other than that I'm fine. Soarin had said as he hugged Dash tighter. Twlight walked up to Soarin. she then spot a purple beam at him and his left hoof was back. Like it was never gone. Thanks Twlight. Soarin had said."

"Soarin if I may ask. You seem to be albe to telport, but your not a unitcorn. How did you get this ability? Twlight had asked."

"Well you see. I learned it. It's actually not a magic need. I just fouced really hard on wing flaps and I go where they are as fast as light. The only promble is it causes lots of pain to my wings. So I only use it during absolutely no other option. So that's basiclly how it works. Soarin had said as he got into a small laugh with the others...Dash! You and your friends need to leave now. I sence something evil coming. Soarin then looked around. What are you still doing here. Get out out of here before its to late. Soarin then garpped his Sword. And then 3 dark figures showed up grapping the Elements of Harmony with them."

Well thanks for ready another chaper. Sorry it was a long delay, but I hope you enjoy it. Also please check out sassymouse. They did a really great story and is still working on it. Its called Dashing and Soaring. It a really great story so far. So please go and check that out.

P.S. Who else is enjoying season 5? I know I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Gold vs Dark

The figures were clear who they were. At least to Rainbow Dash. It was the Shaowbolts. Yet how was it possible. They were part of Nightmare Moon. And she was gone. It made no sence. They should be long gone. "Dash. Who are these ponies? You seem to know. Who are they? They look a lot like us Wonderbolts, but they have this dark look in their eyes. Like that one looks a lot like me, but it couldn't be. Could it. Soarin had said getting a closer look on them. The one looking a lot like him stared at him. A dark evil look in his eyes. Could it possibilely be him. Soarin said it yet again. Either get out out of here or use those Elements. Soarin had said."

Just then Twlight tryed to use the Elements of Harmony, but nothing happen. She looked around her friend's necks and saw their Elements were gone. The Shadowbolts have them. "Give those Elements back! Twlight had said trying to use her magic, but nothing worked. What?! How? Why isn't my magic working? Twlight had asked herself."

"Give it up. There is no hope for you guys. You are all dead. Oh and say goodbye to the Elements. Dark Soarin had said as he then smashed the Elements of Harmony into 1000's of pieces. Ooops. I think I just broke them. Sorry. I didn't mean to...or did I. Oh well. At least we can have a fair fight. Dark Soarin had said as a dark cloud like think came from him to the sky as well as the other two Shadowbolts. It's all over for you. There is no hope. You are all going to die right here. I have been looking forward to this for years, but one question before we do get started. Soarin. If you join us I promise that I will spare you along with the love of your life. So what is your dicision? Do you want to take our side? Or die? Make your choice. Your running out of time. I'll give to the count of 10 to answer me. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0. Times up. It looks like death. Its such a pity. I was hoping to have a new member. These girls are getting a little boring. I was hoping to have a colt to talk to. Oh well tho. I guess It's alright tho. In the end I'm going to have a great time watching you all die. And don't worry. It's me against all of you. I don't get help from thoes to. Not that I need it. I just want a challenge. After all If I faced you one on one it would be no fun. The games no fun if its no fair. So let's see what you got. I hope you have improved since your left hood is back. Otherwiese your going to make this really boring. Remember. This is your last chance. So you ready. All of you charge at me now. It's your only hope. You have no other choice. Dark Soarin had said getting in battle position. You ready? Go! Dark Soarin had said as he charged at the 7 ponies. Soarin jumped in front of the main 6 and slammed Dark Soarin back a few feet. A bit of blood coming from his lips. Well if that's all you got. Then this is going to be boring. Come on 100%. Give it everything you got. Dark Soarin had said as the dark like cloud in the sky made it harder to breath. The ponies slowly started limping. Oh what's wrong. Did I forget to mention to say that your breathing posiones gas. Dark Soarin had said."

"You bas...baster...bastered. Dash had said falling to the ground."

"Dash. Soarin had said rushing over to Dash, but was slammed to the ground my Dark Soarin as be walked over to Dash."

"Don't you lay a hoof on her. AAAAAHHHHHH! Soarin had said as he charged at Dark Soarin. Soarin then punched Dark Soarin to the ground."

Slowly he got back up. He seemed to have a small bit of blood coming form his noise. "That's a bit better. Keep it up and you might have a better chance of wining. Dark Soarin had said as he rushed to Soarin and slammed him to the ground, casuing him to couch hard. Is it getting harder to fight? Dark Soarin had said. Your so week. Dark Soarin had said. The other main 6 then charged at Dark Soain, but was slammed out back to the gound and out cold. You have no chance. Your to loud. Maybe if you were a bit quiter when you charged at me you could have landed a blow. Unfortunately you just don't have the abililty to do so. So Soarin. This is your last chance. Join us or you all die. Dark Soarin had said as Soarin was couching even harder. Is it getting harder to breath. Soarin slowly got back up and fell to the ground. I believe I'm done. As intertaining of a punching bag you guys made, I find there is no more enjoy meant here. Dark Soarin had said."

"Wait we can always play a game of 20 questions. Soarin had said trying to think of a plain."

"Alright then. First question. Are you about to die? Dark Soarin had asked."

"No. Soarin had responed with."

"No lieing. Dark Soarin had said as Soarin charged at Soarin Dark Soarin about to punch him, but his hoof was caught. After I kill you, your friends are next. When you seem them tell them I said "I will live forever!" Dark Soarin had said as he punched Soarin square in the face knocking him back about 40 feet away." I think I done playing. Its time I ended this. Dark Soarin had said."

Thanks for readying. I'll try to make all these chapters longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Last Hope

Soarin was running out of time. He knew if he didn't think of something quick, then he along with Dash and her friends would all be killed. He couldn't telported away. There was no where to lock on to. At that moment Dark Soarin shot black beam from his eyes that landed right next to Soarin. It created about a 50 foot creator. "You see that Soarin. That's you and your friends in the next 5 minutes. Dark Soarin had said."

Soarin then took a good look at his surrondings. He noticed there were parts of the building where he could hide. He hoped. He then took the only chance he had and telported to Dash and her friends grapping them all and taking off in the building to hind. "I got to get out of here. Soarin had said as he fly as fast as he could with Dash and her friends on his back."

"Oh no you don't! Dark Soarin had said as he and the other two Shadowbolts followed them and were shooting black eye beems from their eyes at Soarin's loaction. As the beems were landing a few feet behind Soarin, he still managed to hide behind a small part of the bulding still standing. . Ah shit. You two think he got away? Dark Soarin. had asked."

"How should we know? We can't sence him, so let's just bomb the whole area. That should draw him out of hiding. Dark Spitfire had said as they then fired eye beems into the sky that fell back down over the building (Or what was left of it). As they came down Soarin looked up."

"Oah crap baskets. Soarin had said as he covered Dash and her friends and the beems came right down form them."

As the Shaowbolts flew off, Soarin slowly got out of the rumple that covering him. He managed to protect Dash along with her friends, however not himself. He was bleeding all over his back. The blood slowly going down from his back to his hoofs. Eack step he took he was leaving behind a hoofstep of blood. He didn't get far before he collapsed to the ground and slowly falling unconscious. A few moments later Dash and her friends woke up wondering what had just happen. They looked around and noticed Soarin was gone, the Shadowbolts were gone and the building was completly destoryed. Soarin! Soarin! Where are you? Dash had started to freak out. Girls split up. We have to find him. He can't be dead. If anypony finds him get the other's quick. Dash had ordered. However it didn't take long before Dash found Soarin's body laying on the ground after she followed the bloody hoof steps. Soarin! Dash immediately rushed over to him. She noticed a small heart beat from him. Within seconds Twlight came over and did what she could to heal him. They had to let him rest now. That was their only hope for him.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

Soarin slowly woke up and got back to his hoofs. He then Saw Dash with her friends and headed over to them. "Hey what's going on? Soarin had asked."

Dash rushed over to his as fast as she could. She was so worred. "Soarin. oh thank Celestia your still alive. Dash had said as she huged Soarin so hard his ribs started to crack."

"Dashie please. That really hurts. Soarin had said as he pulled Dash away from the hug and kissed her on the lips. Look. The Shadowbolts want me. They only want me. I'm going Dash. If I do then maybe they will stick to what they said and not harm you and your friends. Please don't stop me. Soarin had said as he tryed to telported, but didn't get very far. He fell straight to the ground."

"I'm sorry Soar, but you can't leave. Your far to injured to go. So please just stay. Dash had said."

"What are we going to do know? We got to end this. Soarin's thoughts kept getting only to one plan. He had to join them. If he didn't, then Rainbow Dash and her friends would all be killed. And without anyone to watch over Equestria. That's it! I'm going. Nopony stop me! Soarin had said has he vanished."

"Soarin! Don't! Dash had said as she charged at Soarin and tryed to stop him from leaving, but it was to late. Soarin took off. What am I going to do know? Twlight. You got to get him back before he gets himself killed. Please Twlight use a spill or something to get him back. Dash had told Twlight, but it was useless."

"Dash. I can't. Soarin left of his own free well. I can't force him back. And maybe this was the right thing to do. This is our last hope. I think its best we just let this slide and think of something else to do. But you will see him again Dash. I promise. Pinkie promise. We just have to left this go and think of a better plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Appretice

"I see you have come back Soarin. So have you taken up on our deal now Soarin? Dark Soarin had asked. Soarin had nodded his head meaning yes. Good. Now before you get into unitform, look at this. Dark Soarin had said while pointing his hoof at a screen. The screen showed a picture of Dash and her friends. Now when I fought your friends I posion them. I guess you could say, if you were to not listen to my orders I could kill them within seconds. Sp, for your friends sake, I suggest you listen. Now get into unitform. Dark Soarin had said as he toss a dark suit at Soarin. As Soarin got it on, he was told it was time for his first job. Your first job is to steal the Pegasis Element. It's an necklace. Its locked up in Equestria's basement. Well more like deep under Princess Celestia's castle. Its about 40 stories under her castle. Your job is to bring it me, And no matter what you are not to come back without it. Also if anyone get's in your way use the new gadgets that come with your unitform. Now go! Dark Soarin had said as Soarin took off."

_**Back in Ponyvill**_

Twlight had telported her and her friends back to her house. Twlight and her friends were working a on plan to get Soarin back. They figured he was just locked up. Twlight also recently got a letter from Princess Celestia saiying "Since Soarin was gone and most likly dead, that they were to protect ponyvill if anything were to happen." It was getting late. About 11:00 P.M. Dash was looking out the window, when she saw an exploshin come from Princess Celestia's castle. Immediately, Dash and her friends took off for the sorce. "I'm going to kill who ever this this. They are with the Shadowbolts have most likly killed Soarin. I need my revenege. Dash had said as Twlight had telported her and her friends to their location. Twlight where is he? Dash had asked?

"I don't know Dash, but keep your guard up. Twlight had said."

_**Soarin's POV**_

Soarin had finally got what he was looking for and put it in his pocket. "Not so fast. If you think your going to leave just like that after stealing whatever it is you stole, then thing again. Apple Jack had said not yet realizeing who she was talking to, do to the darkness of the room. "Don't talk Soarin. Just fight. Dark Soarin had said to Soarin in an ear piece he was wearing."

Soarin then slammed throught the building upwards to the roof. "Oh no you don't. Dash had said as she followed him and Twlight telported her and the rest of her friends to the roof. Soarin was know about to escape when Dash and her friends were Immediately were in fornt of him and when they saw who it really was they were in shock. Soarin! But how? Dash had asked herself, but was quickly givin an answer when Soarin jumpped back a few feet to the sky and through some flash greades at them. The bright light gave Soarin the perfect chance to escape and he took it. As the smoke cleared she Dash had noticed Soarin was gone. Where did he go? I don't get it. This isn't like Soarin. What know Twlight? Dash had asked."

"Darling. I hate to say this, but he has to be stopped. At any cost. I knew he wasn't to be trusted. I'm so sorry Rainbow. Soarin was nothing, but a evil dicktader. Rarity had said trying to convert her friend."

"No! Soarin is not like that. I know him to well. I..Lov...love him. Somepony is making him do this, but how. He didn't say anything. He just attack then left. Dash had said.

Twlight then telported her and her friends back to her house to think of a plan to save Soarin. They knew something wasn't right. But for now they had to rest and wait for the next attack.

_**The next night**_

Twlight and her friends were on guard tonight. They where watching all over Ponyvill for any interupations. And it happen again. Sort of. They saw Soarin on top of a building. Twlight then telported her and her friends to the building's roof top where Soarin was. "Look Soarin we just want to talk. We don't want to fight. Twlight had said."

"No talking Soarin. Dark Soarin had said through Soarin's ear piece. Soarin then through a sticking gerades which landed right next to Fluttershy and pinkie Pie. Twlight then put at magic sheild around them.

"I guess talking is out of the question. Apple Jack had said as she and Rarity jumped after him."

Soarin just kept dodeging their punches. He didn't want to hurt them. Twlight then was aiming her horn magic at Soarin and then fired it at him. At the last second it was about to hit him, Soarin jumped out of the way and the blast had hit a bllboard that then was falling right over where Dash and Fluttershy were. They both then looked up and where to much in shock to move. Soarin then jumped pushed them out of the way. "You just saved us, but why? What's going on with you? Fluttershy had asked."

Soarin then did some backflips and threw a smoke bomb and completely covered the roof of the building and left.

Soarin was then gone. What was going on? Dash and her friends where in shock to see this had just happen.

Well thanks for reading this chaper. Also please check out Sassymouse that did a story I'm really enjoying called Dashing and Soaring. Hope you enjoyed this chaper and more to come in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dash vs Soarin

Rainbow Dash was struggling to all of what had just happen. All of this fighting. Soarin being the bad guy. It couldn't be. Dash knew it. Something or someone was making him do it. She just wish she could get a few minutes alone with him. She needed answers. It was then at that moment she decided to leave. She would sneak out at night when her friends were a sleep. Dash was just taking a late night fly. The odds of her finding Soarin were slim at best. As she flew all over Ponyvill and Clousdale her hopes of finding Soarin were down to almost nothing, but then she looked up to see a strange looking cloud. Then she saw a familiar looking tail and main coming form the cloud. There was definitely a pony up there. Her thoughts were getting to a happier thought as she got closer to the cloud. When she got to the top, she was almost in tyrs when she found it was Soarin. Soarin was laying there. Dash then put her hoof to Soarin's back. Immediately Soarin jumped up and put his guard up. "Soarin relax its just me. Dash had said trying to relax Soarin."

"Dash get out of here. If they find out I'm with you then they will kill you. Please Dash just go. Soarin had said as he slowly flew away. Yet Dash was following. Dash please."

"I'm not losing you Soarin. Please just understand that. Dash had said.

Soarin then flew off at top speed. "Dash stop following me. Get away. Soarin had demanded."

Dash then coughed up to Soarin in an instant, slamming his body down to a building and holding him down to where he couldn't fly away. "Soarin! Listen to me for a seconded. Why are you doing this? Why are you working for him? I know you to well. You are not evil. Nor are you dark hearten. So why? Why are you doing this? Dash had asked more in a demanded way. Yet there was nothing from Soarin. Now a Word. Dash then gripped him tighter and almost breaking his back. Answer me! Now! I don't want to hurt you Soarin, but I will if I have to. Dash had said."

Soarin then tel ported out of Dash's grip and pinned her down. "I already told you. Your not save here. Being around me is danger for you, me, and all of our friends. I'm telling you that if I'm am see with you or caught anyone leaving his side, then he'll have you and your friends killed. I am not on his side and I will stop him. One way or another. Soarin had said as he then let go of Dash and she just stared at him. I'm sorry Dash, but there is no other way. Soarin had said."

"Wrong! You can stop what your doing. Dash had said as she slammed Soarin so hard that he went all the way back to her house and slammed through a window. As Soarin had stood back up Dash flew in and landed next to him."

Soarin then charged to what looked like lightning in his hoof. It way a giant ball of lightning. He then aimed at Dash. Dash was incomplete shock. Dash then fond herself unable to move. "I'm not trying to hurt you Dashie. You have to believe me. I'm still one of the good guys. Soarin had said as the ball of lightning in his hoof vanished. Goodbye Dashie. Soarin had said as Dash finally found herself able to move and Soarin was about to walk and fly away."

_**Hey guys I want to say sorry for the very long delay and I do still plan on finishing this story and I also want to say to check up on Sassymouse for a great story on SoarinDash and I will make these chapters much longer for you guys. I hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Last Chance

Soarin was just about to walk out the door, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash. "Soarin. Wait. Please stay. Dash had said basically bagging as him as she put a hoof on his shoulder. I don't want you to leave. Please. I need you. More than never right now. Dash had turned Soarin around and saw the look in his face. Soarin. What's wrong? You can stay can't you? Dash had asked."

"Dash. He infected you and your friends. I'm really lucky he doesn't know I just told you that. I'm not supposed to. At the flick of a switch he could have this poison kill you within seconds. And to make it worse there is no cure. That's why I'm doing this. I knew he was up to something giving me an offer and I was right. The only reason I am here right now is he gave me a night off to myself, but if he finds out I'm with you or anyway betraying him, then he'll have you killed and I can't have that happening. I can't lose you or anyone else. Not to mention he'll kill the little fillies. And image how Scoots would feel if she lost her big sister. It would destroy her. I'm only fighting you all because I have no other choice and if I don't then he'll have you and your friends killed. I'm sorry Dash, but the more I'm around you, then the more danger I put you and your friends in. Soarin had finished."

"Soarin. I didn't know. Dash had said and looked down."

"Hey. Soarin had said as he put his hoof under her chin and lifted up her head. Let's head back to your friends. Their most likely worried about you. Soarin had said as he and Dash flew back to Twilight's house.

As they walked in Dash was pulled to her friends and by pinkie Pie and Soarin was tied up and thrown to the ground. "Oh Dashie we were so worried about you. We thought you were taken from us. And it looks like we were right. Soarin . How could you take Dashie from us? Pinkie Pie had asked."

Soarin then vanished out of the ropes and flew to the sky. "Dash you can tell them the story, but I have to go before it's too late. Soarin had said as he then vanished in front of his friends."

"Dash. What is he talking about? Explain! Twilight had demeaned."

_**30 minutes later of explaining**_

When the others found this out they were scared, but it was their place to stop Soarin or find and kill Dark Soarin and the other Shadowbolts

_**Back at the Shadowbolts hideout**_

Dark Soarin had punched Soarin so hard he went flying through a steel pole and walked towards him. "You fail to listen. I'm letting your friends live if were to follow my every order, to never speak to them again, and to fight then if them try to stop you. And you disobey me. I'm rather hurt. Dark Soarin had said as Soarin finally getting back up. I'll give you one last chance and you better listen to me. Don't fail me. Now there is a secret basement in the banned Wonderbolts headquarters and it contains a Wonderbolt shaped crystal and I want you to bring it to me. Do so and your friends live. Also don't forget if anyone gets in your way to stop them and bring the crystal to me. Now go! Dark Soarin had ordered."

_**Back with Dash and her friends**_

"What's the plan now Twilight? Dash had asked."

Twilight looked at Dash. "I don't know. Soarin can't just do this even if that's his reason. The more he does this, then the more danger he puts everyone else in. He's getting more powerful things to the enemy and I think if I know what he's planning on doing. And what it looks like he's up to is never dangers, but just to us or the city, but the whole planet. Twilight had said and all of Dash and her friends looked scared. All of a sudden there was an explosion that came not too far from them. It came from the Wonderbolts headquarters in Cloudsdale.

"What was that? Rarity had asked."

"I don't know. Where did it even come from? Apple Jack had asked."

"It came from Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash had answered."

And that meant only Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy could go. As they arrived they found a secret tunnel that looked like a basement. When they got to the bottom they found Soarin holding a Lightning Bolt shaped crystal around Soarin's neck. "Look Soarin we don't want to fight you. We just need to talk. There's no point in fighting. We can fix this problem if we just talk. Twilight had said trying to comprises, but was kicked in the stomach and caused to go flying into a wall. Twilight then got back up and her and Dash charged at Soarin and try to land a blow, but couldn't. He was just too fast.

"I am getting tired of this Soarin! Use that new skill I taught you! Dark Soarin had said through Soarin's ear piece."

Soarin then charged up a big power ball of lighting in his hoof and fired it at Twilight first. She screamed out loud before she fell unconscious. "Twilight! Fluttershy ran up to her, but knocked out by Soarin who vanished behind her and slammed her hoof into her neck."

"I'm sorry. I had no other choice. Soarin had said as he was about to fly out of there, but was slammed into a wall by Dash."

"Soarin! How could you?! Dash had asked as Soarin got back up."

Soarin then vanished behind Dash. "I'm sorry. Soarin had said right before he knocked Dash out as well."

"Good job my apprentice. Dark Soarin had said through Soarin's ear piece as Soarin flew back to Shadowbolts hideout."

_**1 hour later**_

Dash and her friends woke up. All of them looked at each other. Twilight looked confused.

"What's wrong Twilight? Fluttershy had asked?"

"He shot a ball of Lightning at me. Yet he missed any vital organ. It seems he wasn't trying to hurt me. Are you two ok? Twilight had asked. They both nodded. Strange. What happen to you two? Twilight had asked."

"I went to see if you were OK, but he vanished behind he and knocked me out. Fluttershy had said."

"After I saw both of you knocked out I slammed Soarin into a wall, but when he got up and vanished behind me and said (I'm sorry.) And then knocked me out. Dash had said."

"Well let's just head back to the others. They might be worried about us not returning yet. Fluttershy had said as she, Dash, and Twilight had headed back to their friends.

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it and also please check out Sassymouse story called Dashing and Soaring if you are fan of SoarinDash like me. Also leave your thoughts in the review or PM me and I hope you have a great day. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Dark Plan

Soarin had arrived back at the Shadowbolts hideout. He gave Dark Soarin want he wanted. "Hey! I have given you a couple of things. I at least want to know what you are going to do with them partner. Soarin had said in sarcastic tone as if he really wanted to help him."

"Well since everything has gone to plan and there's nothing you can do now I guess I can tell you. First of all I plan to take over not only Equesrtia, but the entire planet. How you may ask. Well with what you were able to get be it can be done. And it well be. Well with both of these neckless combined together it makes a super powerful ora around me making me not only 1000x stronger, and 1000x more durable, but also 1000x faster as well. I can also destroy the sun. It well never rises again. Well only the moon out my strength well increase and I can also make it even darker out. The moon well barley give out any light. I also have to say that with no sun there can be no crops for the farmlands and without that there will be less food. I don't need it however. I can survive without it. Now you may be wondering why I am telling you this. And the answer is quite simple you see. I am giving you and your pathetic friends a chance to stop me. Also catch. Dark Soarin had said as he threw what looked like what scientist use for chemicals and stuff. That is the cure for your friends. Yes there is a cure, but only I know it. I once had the same thing happen to be. Sort of, I created it and acidly infected myself. I was able to come up with a cure however. So there it is. And it you may be wondering why I am telling you my plan and why I am giving you the cure. Well it's quite simple, It because you have no chance at beating me. I am going to win, you're going to lose. Also there is one more thing. I have a trick up my hoofs. I can breathe in space. So well I am done with this pathetic planet I'll just have a metro or the moon throw into this planet and destroyed, I since I'll have no further use for it. So there you have it. Now you know my plan and as you can see the only reason I also letting you go is to see the look of tare of the ponies' faces when they see they have no chance and don't forget that you were on my side for a small awhile. Not going to be easy to convince them all you are on their side. As if they're going to believe you after what you have done. You better hope so tho. I am looking forward to it, so head out. You have 3 days before I take over. And whatever it is you and your friends come up with, it better work on the first try or it's all over. I mean if they even consider you still a friends or if Dashie considers you the enemy now. Wouldn't that be something? Also I'll have my fun with her before I kill her. Soarin jumped at Dark Soarin with an enraged looked, but to no successes. Soarin it him, or her though he did, but couldn't he was just too fast not. Nice try Soarin, but it's no good. You can't get me. So go on and tell your friends and make your plan. You have 3 days till I take over. I looked forward to the day we meet again. Let's hope you and your friends put up a fight next time. Goodbye Soarin. Make sure you don't let me down. Dark Soarin had said as he then teleported Soarin to where Twilight and friends where at which was surprisingly at Twilight's tree house."

Soarin looked at the door. Then knocked, As the door to Twilight's tree house opened Soarin was trying to think of what he was going to say in order to prevent them from attacking. As Soarin had laid eye contact with Twilight he saw a look of confusion on her face, but also a dark look in her eyes.

"Look Twilight I know you don't want to see me right now. Actually none of you do, but I come with bad news and good news. May I come in; I need to talk to you and the others. Soarin had said as Twilight, let Soarin in, and had called for all of her friends to come down from upstairs. As they all arrived they saw Soarin. Dash almost jumped him, but came to her senses when she realized Twilight let him in. Okay. I know none of you want to see me. After everything I have done I won't be surprised if you never wanted to see or speak to me again. I'll I have to say is I know what Dark Soarin is up to. And is plan is pure evil. I can't stop him. Not alone that is. Point is he let me go. He also gave me something to give all of you. Soarin then took out the cure Dark Soarin gave him. Long story short I found a cure for what he infected you all with. I know I'm not to be trusted, but I'm telling you the truth. Also his plan, he told me it and what he is planning on doing. So because he thinks he can't be beaten he let me go, gave me the cure, and in 3 days is when he strikes. So we have to come up with a plan. If we don't or it fails then not only Equestria is in danger, but the entire planet is. All I ask of you is to trust me. And if you have to attack or hit me to see if I'm lying then go headed. Seriously I deserve it. Soarin had said completely letting his guard down."

Pinkie Pie walked up to him and punched him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing his lip to bleed. "PINKIE! Twilight had yelled out at her"

"What? He said to. Pinkie had answered."

"It's okay I deserve it. Soarin had said as he got back up."

Aright Soarin. Tell us what's going on. What is he planning exactly? Twilight had asked.

_**15 minutes later of explaining**_

"So what do we do? Apple Jack had asked."

"We have to catch him off guard. It won't be easy, but the more he thinks he is save, then the more he is over condense and well get to cocky and let his guard down. I hope. Soarin had replied with, but for now we need to come up with a plan. So let's just think of something for now. Soarin had said as he gave the others the cure and while they all thought of how to stop Dark Soarin.

_**Well once again here is another chapter that I hope you all enjoyed and I want to here in thoughts in the review or PM me. Also checked out Sassymouse story for a way better version on SoarinDash called Dashing and Soaring.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: One Chance

Soarin was thinking really hard on this one. He knew all of Dark Soarin's tricks, but he knew his as well. What to do he thought? "Was there really anything he could have done? It came to his mind that there may be nothing he could do. His thoughts going back to what Dark Soarin had said (I will have my fun with Dash before I kill her.) Soarin didn't like hearing that. It almost made him lose it just thinking about it. He also remembered what he had done to his friends. How can they ever forgive me? After everything he did they still trust me? I'm not worth it tho. He thought. Maybe it's all just a trick. I don't care tho. In the end as long as he is alive, he can do whatever he want to me or my friends. Then again, I hurt my friends. I almost killed one of them. I don't deserve their trust. Soarin then looked out the window. What do I do now? Soarin had asked himself. As he walked over to the door to take a fly, but was stopped by Dash."

"Soarin we need to talk. Dash had said."

As Soarin then continued to open the door. "What is it Dash? Soarin had asked."

What are you planning on doing when we get there? Dash had asked as she walked out the door with Soarin, closer the door, and took flight."

"I don't know. I'll think of something. All I can do now is think of my plan and hope it works. There is no for sure way of knowing if this will even work."

"What do you mean hope it works. Of course it will. Right? Dash had asked not really knowing for sure."

"I'm not going to lie to you Dashie. I think some pony will die. I don't know who, but someone will die. I just hope I can save all of you. If the end he only wants me dead. However, I don't think it well be that easy. No were near close. Soarin had replied."

Soarin and Dash continue to fly around Ponyvill for about another hour or so. "Hey Soarin? Dash had said in a questionable voice."

"What is it Dashie? Soarin replied."

"I want to say I'm sorry. Dash answered."

"Your sorry! For what? I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. After what I did. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't ever want to see me again. Soarin had replied with."

"I'm sorry because I for a small little bit of time I really did believe you were evil. I didn't want to, but I just did. And for that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever thought that. I should have known that there had to be some reason that you were doing this. As if I wouldn't to see anymore. Never. After what is going on and after I find out the truth about what's going on there is no way I wouldn't want to see you again. You are a very special pony Soarin. You may have done some horrible things, but that doesn't make you a monster. I just wish I could tell you how much I still love you. Dash had replied."

Soarin then leaned in and kissed Dash on the lips. "Dash. You being by my side is more than enough for me to believe you. If only I could tell you how much I love you. Soarin then looked at a nearby clock tower. We need to head back. Time to set out plan and head out. I only hope this works. Grab hold. Soarin had said as he Dash did so and Soarin teleported them back to Twilight's tree house. Go and get the others Dashie. I'll wait. Soarin had said as Dash walked up stairs and then brought the other back down the stairs to hear what Soarin's plan was.

Soarin then started to tell his plan. Okay. So here it is. Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. You three will sneak in the East side of the castle and sneak through the guards. If any see you take them down at all cost. Apple Jack. Your strength will help knock them out. Rarity your magic could come in handy. Pinkie Pie you can do all kind of crazy things. Just do it quietly. Soarin had said now looking at the others. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Dash. You three sneak in through the West. There is lots of cameras there on the ground. So you three fly over them to get to the door. Soarin had finished."

"Soarin what about you. Who are you going with? Dash had asked."

"I'm taking the South path. I'm also going in alone. Soarin replied."

"What are you insane!? Dash had asked yelling like crazy."

"Look I'm sorry, but there are three Shadowbolts and their all every powerful. Especially together. Dash your group will take on Shadowbolt Spitfire. While Apple Jack's group will take out Fleetfoot. I however, will take out Shadowbolt Soarin. Alone. He's too powerful and if anyone else is there with me then if he feels the need to win at any cost, then he'll just use one of your as a way out. I can't risk that. I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt or possibly killed. So I will go alone. I have tricks up my sleeve or hoofs. Whatever you call it. The point is I'm going to win. Soarin then looked down and in a small tone said. I hope so that is."

"What did you just say Soarin? Dash had asked."

"Oh nothing. Soarin quickly answered."

"Look every pony head to bed. I think we could all use some sleep. We head out at midnight. That's 6 hours of sleep. Soarin had said as Twilight headed up stairs to her room as Spike followed and the others left for home, well everyone except Dash and Soarin."

"Soarin. Where are you going to sleep? Dash had asked."

"I guess I'll just find a cloud or something. Soarin replied."

"Well here's a though. How about you come with me to my place. Dash had replied, more like as if asking him to come."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Soarin had asked."

"Please Soarin don't do this to me. Right now I need you my by side more than ever. Please come with me. Dash was basically crying at this point even to know she was still good at hiding it."

"Alright. Let's go. Soarin had replied. And is tank there? Soarin had asked. Dash nodded her head saying yes. Good. Now grab on. Soarin had said as Dash did so Soarin teleported them both to Dash's house."

"I thought you needed to feel wing flaps to teleport. Dash had said like a question."

"Well I can also go by life force as well, but I haven't mastered it yet. Soarin replied."

"Come on Soarin. Let's head to my bedroom. If you say we need some sleep than I would like to have you by my side. Rainbow Dash had said as she and Soarin had headed up stairs to her room and got in bed together."

They both snuggled up together and fell asleep. Having the clock set to wake them up in 5 and a half hours.

_**Will I hope you guys enjoyed this like I did on writing. I'm sorry I haven't posted this yet. It was a hard time lately to finish to do school being a bitch, but here it is and I hope you enjoyed. Also check out Sassymouse story for a way better various of this story called Dashing and Soaring because I love it myself and I think you all well to. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Brutal Battle**_

Rainbow Dash was sleepily soundly until a noise woke her up. She then realized it was her clock. As the beeping kelp going she slammed her hoof on it and turned it off, well broke it is the actual term of what she did.She then realized that Soarin was not next to her. Where could he be? Dash then went down stairs and saw Soarin walking around in circles. "Soarin what's wrong? Dash had asked, but got no answer. She then asked again, but there was still no answer. She then walked over to him and notched him saying his name yet again."

Soarin jumped in the air so high he hit his head on the roof. "OW! Oo. Hey Dashie. Did you sleep well? Soarin had asked."

"Soarin. Why are you up before the alarm went off and how long have you been up? Dash had asked."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been up for about two hours, give or take. Soarin answered."

"Why couldn't you sleep? Dash asked."

The look in Soarin's eyes said it all. "I don't want to talk about it. It was horrible. I can't tell you. Soarin answered."

"Soarin. Please tell me. I want to help you, but I need to know what's happen. Dash had said as she walked over to Soarin and hugged him."

"Alright Dashie. I'll tell you on our way to your friend's house."

As Soarin and Dash flew over to Twilight's tree house, Soarin was telling Dash about his Dream. It was just awful. Dash was even shaking a little, but Soarin was able to convert her. As they arrived at Twilight's door, Dash looked at Soarin just before he knocked on the door. "Hey Soarin. Can I asked you something?"

"Anything Dashie" Soarin answered."

"What if something bad happens? What if some pony dies? Dash asked"

"I promise that won't happen. Soarin replied."

"How can you be so sure? Dash had asked?

"Because you six are powerful and I know in the end the good guy always wins. Soarin replied."

Soairn then knocked on the door and Twilight opened it. "Good. Now we are all here. Twilight had said as she let in Dash and Soairn."

The second Dash was fully in she felt something small against her leg and looked down to see a little orange filly with a purple mane. Scootaloo let Dash go. Twilight had said as the filly listen only to then jump on Soarin's back."

I can't believe it Dash. You brought a Wonderbolt. The Wonderbolt Soarin. He's the coolest one of all. Scootaloo had said."

"Thanks squirt, but could you get off my back please? Soarin had asked as the filly did so."

"Twilight could we talk alone? Rainbow Dash had asked Twilight trying to keep a straight face."

"Sure. Twilight responded as they walked over to Twilight's kitchen. What's wrong Dash? Twilight asked."

"HOW COULD YOU LET SCOOTALOO HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND YOU ARE PUTTING THEM IN DANGER! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Dash had asked."

"Look. If something bad happens, The CMC are deserving of knowing what happened. Twilight responded."

"Fair enough. Dash replied. As Dash and Twilight left kitchen and into the living room Dash saw Soarin talking to Scoots and how she was loving it so much and she was loving how great Soarin was with kids. Wow even great with kids. Soarin you really are something. Dash thought to herself."

"Soarin then looked up and saw Dash. Hey squirt can you give me and your friends some time so we can talk? Soarin had asked."

When Scootaloo and her friends left to another room, Dash and the rest of her friends packed up everything possible they would need.

"Alright is that everything we need? Twilight had asked as she look at all of her fiends' and saw everyone with a bag expect Soarin. Soarin where is your bag? Twilight had asked."

"I don't need anything. Soarin answered."

And at that moment the mane six took off along with Soarin. It took a couple of hours, but they finally arrived and split up like planed, but before Dash left with her group she went over to Soarin and gave him a kiss and took off with her group.

_**Applejack's POV**_

"I don't like this. I feel as if every pony is just walking into a trap. When Applejack's group finally arrived they saw their enemy, but against them was they had seen her group and knew it was time to attack."

Shadowbolt Fleetfoot then rushed over so fast to Applejack's face that it looked like she vanished there. "So what are you doing here? You come to fight? I know that's why you are here. And you think you all can beat us. That's a joke. Whatever. Let's go. Fleetfoot had said as she signaled for Applejack and her group to charge at her. Come! She demanded. As Fleetfoot charged and slammed Pinkie Pie to the ground. Applejack had slammed herself into Fleetfoot and caused her to fall to the ground. Impressive. I actually felt that. Fleetfot said getting back up with some blood from his lip. I can tell from the footage of when you all fought Soarin that you have improved, but it won't be enough. You have no chance. Even if you manage to kill me, you will still have no chance, and will die. All of you will die. I just can't wait to see the look on your faces as you see all of your friends die one by one. HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This it well be so awesome. Fleetfoot had said."

"That's it! I have had enough! Applejack had said as she and the others charged at Fleetfoot while she was laughing and catching her off guard and Applejack slammed her to the ground, pinning her. Rarity then used her magic and starting to drain the Shadowbolt's energy. While Pinkie pie had a new cannon and this was not a party cannon and was aiming it somewhere in the sky."

"What do you think you're doing? What's happening to my strength? I can't move. Shadowbolt Fleetfoot had said."

"I've drained you power. You won't be able to move. Rarity had said."

"I'm not one to think some pony deserves to die, but I know if I don't then you'll just kill innocent lives yourself. Pinkie Pie had said as Applejack picked up the Shadowbolt and slammed her into Pinkie's cannon."

"Yeah. So where's this going to laugh me? You think a fall will kill me. You're even dumber then you look. Shadowebolt Fleetfoot had said."

"Man you talk too much. I hope you can survive in the center of the sun. Pinkie Pie had said."

"You wouldn't. Shadowebolt Fleetfoot had said a little scared."

"Goodbye. Applejack had said as she lit a match and fired the Shadowbolt to sun."

"Good that only leaves two more Shadowbolts. Rarity had said as she and the others went further into their hideout.

_**Rainbow's POV**_

"Keep your guard up girls. The Shadowbolt could be anywhere. Rainbow had said."

And at that moment Fluttershy had been attacked and pin to the ground. As her friends tried to rush over to her they see a knife to her throat and stop.

"Smart. Now follow me. And don't get any ideas or well you know what happens. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said as she put the knife closer to Fluttershy's neck."

Twilight then used her magic and held the Shadowbolt still. "Now Dash. Twilight had said."

As Dash charged at the Shadowbolt she was slammed to the ground when the Shadowbolt broke free of Twilight's spell. "I'll give you all one last chance follow me or I slip her throat. It's your choice.. It's best you listen to me. The Shadowebolt had said as she held the knife again to Fluttershy's neck and walked down a hall with the others following her. In about 5 minutes they arrive at a door and the Shadowbolt opens it. Now get in. She demanded as she through Fluttershy in making her hit her head against the hard brick wall. Now wait her for our captain. And don't try to escape. That door is locked with a secret cope that even I don't know. Only our captain knows and if you think you other friends will stand a chance you wrong. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said and then left."

"Now what? Dash had asked."

Then there is laughing. Fluttershy was laughing. "What's so funny Fluttershy? Twilight had asked."

Fluttershy then reviled that she had the key to the door I her hoof. "You think being a Shadowbolt she notice that something was taken off her suit. Fluttershy had said continuing her laughing and handing they keys over to Twilight."

Then they unlocked the door and looked their target. "Okay girls don't let your guard down this time and if you see her let the others know. Dash had said just before bumping into another pony. It was Applejack and her group. Hey Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. How did your fight go? Dash had said only to tell from their faces they had won and now they could work together to fight off against Shadowbolt Spitfire. Have any of you see Soarin or Shadowbolt Soarin? Dash had asked."

At that moment they saw Shadowbolt Spitfire sitting down and laughing. "I can't believe they thought I didn't know how to unlock the door. As if I didn't know. I'll still I have to think of a way to kill them. Now what should I do. Shadowbolt Spitfire said to herself. I know I'll just burn them. As for that Rainbow however, I'll think of something special for her. She finished. At that moment the Shadowbolt found herself being pinned by Applejack. What! How did you get out?! The Shadowbolt asked."

"You're a fool. Applejack had said as she picked up the Shadowbolt and punched her in the face causing her to go flying through the table behind her that she hit."

As the Wonderbolt caught back up she had blood falling all over from her back. Pieces of glass where stuck to her. "This isn't over. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said as she flew to the sky and left."

"Where did she go? Pinkie pie had asked."

"How should I know? Rarity had asked."

"Rainbow Dash. What do we do now? Twilight had asked.

"Right now we find Soarin. That's all that matters now. Rainbow Dash had said. At that moment the wall next to them was smashed through by a pony. As the dust cleared from the hole in the wall Rainbow Dash saw it was Soarin's body that went flying through it. Rainbow Dash had quickly ran up to him. Soarin are you alright? Dash had asked so worried."

"Yeah I'm fine. Soarin replied getting back up to his hoofs."

"What's wrong Soarin. Aren't you going to fight me? I thought you said something about making me pay for my crimes. Or were you just stalling for time? Dark Soarin had said. Whatever. In the end you will all die. Dark Soarin had said as he charged up a blast of an energy ball and fired it at Rainbow Dash and Dash wasn't fast enough to react. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Die Rainbow Trash. Dark Soarin had said as the blast was about to hit Dash, but was deflected by Soarin. WHAT!?

"Hey! Your fights with me. Don't take it out on friends or marefriend. Soarin had said as he charged at the Shadowbolt and punched him through the hole in the wall that Soarin was smashed through and then the Shadowbolt was smashed floor below."

As the Shadowbolt came back up to the fight and had some blood flowing down form his left eye, he looked at Soarin with an evil smile. "Interesting Soarin. When I attacked your Dash your power sky rocketed. Why didn't you use that power on me earlier? Not that it would kill me, but still you have power and you're not using it."

"Keep them out of this. This fight is between me and you. Soarin replied."

"Come on Rainbow Dash you and everyone else got this. A voice had said that sounded to filmier."

"That couldn't be. Rainbow Dash had said as she turned around ad saw would she hoped wasn't there, but do to the fact everyone turned around she knew it wasn't fake. It was Scootaloo. She was there. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SCOOTALOO! Rainbow Dash had screamed out."

"I was only. Scootaloo was trying to say, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash."

"No there is no reason for you being here. If fact you being here is very dangerous! Rainbow Dash was still yelling out loud."

"I hate to be interrupting, but I'm going to anyway. Dark Soarin had said as he charged up a bolt of lightning and fired it had Scootaloo. As Dash then jumped in front of it and was hit with the lightning bolt, completely shocking her all over. Her friend's seeing sparks of lightning form her body as she then fell to the ground. Oh look there's one down and 7 to go. Dark Soarin had said laughing."

Soarin saw what had happened to Rainbow Dash and felt for her pulse and it wasn't there. Her heart was had stopped. "No Rainbow. This can't be. You can't leave me. Soarn had said in tyrs as he then looked the the rest of the ponies. All filled with tyrs and they looked at Soarin."

Soarin then had no longer had water in his eyes. "How dare you! You'll pay for this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Then a bright light came and as it cleared the ponies looked at Soarin. He was completely different. His hair was strait up spiking, he had sparks of electricity around his body and it wasn't effecting him, and he had a light green ora around him. "Now the real fight begins. Soarin had sad."

Soarin then looked at the Twilight and turned back. "Twilight get out. All of you get out now. I will handle this alone. Now go. NOW! Soarin had ordered."

"Come on girls. We have to get out of here Twilight had said as she, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Pinkie Pie were leaving."

As Twilight looked to see if everyone was here she then saw Fluttershy looking at the lifeless body of her best friend. Fluttershy then turned to see Scottaloo looking at her dead sister. Fluttershy then flew over to her and carried her away from the battle area. "I'm so sorry Scoots. Don't worry. Soarin won't let her death go uncounted for. He'll avenge her. Fluttershy had said only to get response being a deep hung as they all arrival out of the battle area."

_**Back to Soarin and Dark Soarin**_

"No matter. They may escape now, but I'll just kill them when I'm done with you. Just like I did with the other one." Dark Soarin had stated."

"What other one? You mean Rainbow don't you. YOU'LL LLL PAYYYY FORRRR THATTTTT!

Soarin had screamed out as his ora grew huge around his body."

"Enough talk. Time to end this. Dark Soarin had said as he charged at Soarin ready finished him, but no matter how many punchers he threw Soarin kept douching them with ease. This doesn't make any sense. I was way stronger then you before. Why can't I hit you!? Dark Soarin had asked."

Soarin then smile. "You didn't say please. Soarin responded."

"Fine then. PLEASE! Dark Soarin had said as he finally landed a blow to Soarin's face creating a shock wave felt all the way to ponyvill. However, Soarin hadn't even filched. WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBILE. Dark Soarin had said."

Soarin then grabbed Dark Soarin's hoof and started crushing it. "After what you did you don't deserve to life. I'll be sure to end this. Slow and painfully. Even if you had some great power still hidden I wouldn't even give you the chance to power up. I don't care, THIS ENDS NOW! Soarin had said as he then threw Dark Soarin to the sky's and then teleported above and slammed him to the ground. I'm not done yet. Soarin had said as he flew down faster the rainboom speed and slammed Dark Soarin's body into the ground. As Soarin flew up from the crater he made slamming Dark Soarin to the ground, he then sees Dark Soarin get right back up, but with bloody all over his body. As I said before this ends now. You pay for this, but in the end I still will suffer more then you are now. You took away all I had left. My family is, my Wonderbolt family is now dead, and now Rainbow is. I'll be sure to make you suffer all I can before I end you.

Soarin looked at his enemy. "This is new Soarin. This is really new, but you're still no match. Dark Soarin had said. Soarin had no reply. Only a dark look. What? You think because your this Super Pegasus your better than me. Well you're not. I own you, I whole this planet. In fact. Dark Soarin was saying as he flew up to the skies at top speed. Fuck this planet! Dark Soarin had said as he was heading higher and higher to the sky."

"What's he up to? Soarin asked himself. Then he remembered. Oh no you don't Soarin had said as took off after him, catching up with him within seconds. You think I'm letting you destroy this planet your wrong. Soarin had said, however, Dark Soarin couldn't follow do to he can't breathe in space."

"NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET! Dark Soarin had said as he punched the moon out of orbit and slamming it to the Earth."

"I CAN'T LET THAT HIT THE EARTH! Soarin had said as he tried to push back the moon, but to success. It was pushing him back. NO! This can't happen. I won't let it. Soarin had said trying even harder, but still it was no good."

"I told you, you can't win. Now DIE! Dark Soarin had said as he fired lightning at the moon going all around it and hitting Soarin, knocking him out cold as he and the moon both were falling to the Earth."

_**Twilight and her friends watching from a distance.**_

"TWLIGHT WHAT IS THAT? Fluttershy had asked."

"It's the moon, but that's impossible. Twilight had answered."

"We should get moving before that hits us. Rarity had said, but was stopped by Twilight."

"It won't matter, because if that hits, then the whole earth will be ripped apart. We'll all die anyways. Twilight had answer."

"But wait where is Soarin? Apple Jack had asked only to see Soarin's body falling to the ground."

_**Soarin waking up before the hit to the ground.**_

"No! I won't let this happen. Soarin had said."

"Face it Soarin this whole planet is fucked. Dark Soarin had said as he then slammed the moon further to the Earth."

"I said I won't let this happen and I meant it. Soarin had said as he had then used all his power and pushed the moon back to space."

"What? That's impossible! Dark Soarin had said only to see Soarin place the moon where it goes then slam him to the ground. And without any time to react his body had hit the earth from space at light speed. Soarin then landed next to him. He couldn't get back up. Fine you have beaten me, but how will everypony feel when you take life? Do you really think they will think of you as a hero? You are so far off. When I die this won't be over. And don't forget Dash's friends. When they see what you did. They will never want to see you again. And if Dashie was alive she run from you the second she knew what you have done. Dark Soarin had said then laugh."

"SHUT UP AND DIE! Soarin had said as he fired lightning from his hoofs and had finally killed the Shadowbolt. Finally it's all over. Soarin had said as he then fell out could slamming onto the ground. Soarin only got a glimpse of seeing Dash's friends running over to him and saw Dash somehow getting up before fully being knocked out."

**I want to say thanks for being super saiyan patient for this chapter and I'm very sorry. I didn't finish and I wrote this at school and had winter break and forgot my flash drive so I could take it home to finish, but here it is over 2000 word and almost 3000 or more words so please enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Gone**

As Dash's friends arrived next to Soarin they found his body to be weakening. "Twilight you can use your magic right? Fluttershy had asked."

"Yes I can. Twilight answered."

"Guys. How's….Soarin…Doing? Rainbow Dash had asked limping."

"RAINBOW! All of Dash's friends said simultaneous running over to her and checking her woons."

"Are you alright? Apple Jack had asked."

"Anything hurt? Rarity asked."

"What hurts the most? Fluttershy had asked as well."

"Girls stop. I'm fine for now, but I'm more concerned about Soarin. Dash had answered."

As all of them made their way to Soarin, they then see him getting back up. And the first thing he did when he saw Dash and everyone else was back away. "I'm sorry. For everything. Soarin had said as he then took off flying at top speed."

"Soarin Wait! Dash had yelled out, but it was too late. Soarin was long gone."

"Dash. You should head home. Get some sleep. I'll take you home, but I have some things to take care of. So you be alone unless Soarin's there. Who knows he might be. Twilight had said as she and all he friends left the area."

_**In the rumble of the battle field.**_

It's not over yet. You killed my friends. And now I don't care what it takes I will find you. A Shadowbolt had said. The only Shadowbolt left. Shadowbolt Spitfire.

_**Soarin's POV**_

Soarin was flying to his home. He grappled everything that brought back memories and left. He then flew off to Dash's house. He hopped she wasn't home. As he finally arrived he started to write a letter to Dash. When he finished he set it on the kitchen table for Dash to read and then left her house.

_**Dash's POV**_

Dash finally arrived at her house only to find a letter address to her. It was from Soarin. It read.

**Dear Dash,**

** I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but I'm leaving. It to dangers to have me around. Please understand. And don't come looking for me Goodbye. Maybe you will see me again.**

**From**

** Soarin.**

Dash then ran outside hoping to see Soarin out there, but he was nowhere in sight.

_**Shadowbolt Spitfire's POV**_

"I don't care what it takes I want Soarin Skies dead. She had ordered to the pony she was talking to who only nodded."

_**Soarin's POV**_

Soarin is then at a fire place near the lake. He throws is Wonderbolts uniform in there along with anything that would push him back to the ones he loved. Forget the past. Don't turn back. Don't turn back. Soarin had said to himself and then looked at his reflection in the water. Is this what you really have become? Is this the real me? All that matters is Dash is safe. As long as I'm not around she's safe. Soarin then looked at the night sky. Goodbye Dashie. Soarin said to himself as he took off to wherever nopony was around.

**Alright you guts this is a very short chapter, but I will have a longer one soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: I will find you**_

Dash was in tyrs. The one she loved, the one who protected her, and the only one to love her back was gone. She couldn't live with the fact he was gone and went to Twilight's for help. Hoping she could tract him somehow. As Rainbow Dash arrived at Twilight's tree house and then knocked on the door. Spike opened it to see Dash with tyrs going down her face. She had cried all the way there. "Rainbow? What's wrong? Spike had asked."

"Please Spike I need to talk to Twilight. Rainbow answered as Spike went upstairs to get Twilight and returned with her in a few seconds."

"Rainbow what's wrong. Shouldn't you be home with Soarin? She had asked, but saw Rainbows head hang down. Rainbow what happened? Where is Soarin? Still all Rainbow did was shake her head. Come here Dash. Twilight had said as Dash did so and gave her a hug. Look I can tell there is something you know, but haven't told yet. Why did he leave? Twilight had asked, but was handed the letter instead of an answer. When Twilight finished reading it she looked at Dash. Don't worry, we will find him. Twilight then used a spill to help find Soarin. Ok. Dash, I'll I can say is he's somewhere dark and cold. That's all my spell can do. I'm sorry, but maybe he'll come back. Twilight had said trying to cheer up Dash, but to no success."

Dash just look at her. "I will find him. He did somewhat teach me a way where I can sense a pony's life force and I might be able to locate him. Dash had said and then tried to locate Soarin. I found him. Its faint, but I think I found him. He's in a dark cave by the feel of it." Dash then took off into the sky and went on searching. It also also getting really dark out and Dash was having an even harder time seeing what's in front of her.

Dash just kept flying until she saw a light source coming from a cave below her. That's it. It has to be. Dash had said as she flew down and landed inside the cave. There she saw Soarin. Sleeping beside the fire. Dash then walked over to him and notched him to wake him up, however, instead of getting a hello, Soarin had jumped up with his guard up and ready to fight. "Soarin relax. It's me Dash. Dash had said trying to calm down Soarin."

"Dash what you are doing here? I told you it's not save being around me. I can't control this new power of mine. I could hurt somepony or worse you. I can't risk that. Soarin had said."

"I can't go on Soarin without you in my life. After everything we've been through, are you really willing to throw it all away? Are you saying that everything we did together? All of it was meaningless? It means absolutely nothing to you now? Dash had yelled at him."

"No. They weren't meaningless. Everything mattered. Soarin reapplied."

"They do matter to you? Then why did you leave Equestria!? Why would you leave everything behind you? Why Soarin? Dash had asked."

"It's because I have those feelings. I can't stay or I risk hurting somepony or especially killing somepony. I'm not risking that. Especially not n you. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry Dash, but its all over. There's nothing I can do. Soarin had said as he flew out of the cave and took off."

"No. NO! I'M NOT LOSING YOU! Dash had yelled out as she then flew after Soarin in the dark night sky."

"Dash! Stop following me. You're only risking your life. Please stop before something bad happens. Soarin had told her, but to no avail."

"Soarin don't you get it yet. I'm not stopping, so well you stop so we can…Dash was about to say as she was cut off by hitting a small thunder cloud, by not knowing where she was going and shocked her wings shut."

Soarin looked down to see Dash falling to the ground at high speeds. "There's no was she'll survive that fall. Soarin had said to himself before rushing down to Dash's safety and catching her on his back, however, Dash still wasn't able to fly at all. Dammit Dash. Soarin had said to her as he then flew her home."

"After about 5 minutes of silences Soarin spoke. "Why Dash. Why do you keep chasing after me? Soarin had asked."

"Its because I love you. I can't lose you. Just try to run. I'm Ghana find you. No matter where you go. I will find you. Dash had said before she realized she was home."

"Soarin took Dash to her bedroom and tucked her in. Goodnight Dashie. Sleep tight. Soarin had said as he turned the lights off, but was stopped by Dash's voice."

"Soarin. I'm going to find you. Dash had said."

"We'll see. Soarin replied as he walked out and flew away from Dash's home."

_**Outside of Dash's house.**_

"Time to get started with Spitfire Shadowbolt's plan. A pony had said as he gave a dark evil smile."

_**I just was to say I'm very sorry and well post a lot more often. Pinkie promise. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: Dash vs S**_o_**arin Round 2**_

Rainbow Dash woke up, not too sure of what had happened last night. Then, it hit her. She was with Soarin. She was chasing after in order to stop him from leaving her side, but she couldn't. She remembered him saving her from a fall and taking her home. She remembered him saying goodbye and how she said (I will find you.), but now she had no idea where he was. I'll she knew was she wasn't going to give up. She'll still go looking for him even to know he said to stop following him, it's not save. Dash then got out of bed and tried to fly out of her house, but then remembered her wings were still in pain. "Maybe I should go see Twilight to help with my injury, then I'll go after Soarin. After all, he saved me. And I'm not going to lose him. Dash then looked out to the sky. I will find you. You can't hide from me forever. Dash had said as she then flew off to Twilight's house."

Dash then knocked on the Door. "I'm coming. Twilight had said as she then opened the door to see Dash. Oh. Hi Dash, come on in. Twilight had said as she then let Dash in."

"Twilight I'm going to make this quick. I need you to deal my wing. Its just sprained and I need to get somewhere quick, but with a sprained wing it makes it hard to move. Dash had said."

"Ok, but where is this place you need to be in such a rush Dash? Twilight had asked as she began to deal Dash's wing."

"Sorry. I can't say." Dash replied."

"Fine, but don't think I won't figure out what your hiding. Twilight had said like she had a feeling what Dash was up to and finished healing her."

"Thanks Twilight. Dash had said as she flew off at top speed in search for Soarin, but little did she know somepony was fallowing her very slowly."

**3 hours later, 100 miles pass the Aver Free forest**

"Where could he be. I know I can sense him around here. Dash had said as she then flew high up into the sky and looked down and saw a huge waterfall and flowing river that went on further then her eyes could see, but what really got her eyes was seeing Soarin standing out over the edge and just staring out there into only what he saw. Dash then flew down towards Soarin and landed next to him. SOARIN! Dash had yelled out loud."

Soarin then slowly turned around and saw Dash, but turned back around. "What are you doing here Dash? I told you I can't go back. It's too dangerous having me around, so please just go. Soarin had said as he then flew up to the sky and slowly started leaving."

"THAT'S IT! IV'E HAD ENOUGH. Dash had said as she then flew after him and slammed him against a rock wall back first. I told you and I told you, but you don't listen. I'm not going to let you leave. And if you won't listen to reason, then I break every bone in your body and drag your body back to Ponyvill. Dash had said as she slammed soarin's body deeper into the wall."

"Dash, don't do this. You know I can't hurt you. I won't. Soarin had said trying to push her off and slowly succeeding."

"If you are so sure I'll be safer without you in my life then you'll have to fight me. Dash had said and at that second there was lightning and hard rain falling down above them."

Soarin then pushed Dash off of him as Dash slowly landed on the flow the river below her and Soarin landing a few feet away from her. "Dash. If that's truly how you want it, then fine, at least I'll know your save, when I win and this is all over. Soarin had said as he starred at Dash."

"You think it'll be that easy. Think again. You're going to hold back, unlike me. Dash had said as then flew at Soarin punched him the face so hard it caused him to go flying backwards. Dash then flew so fast she was behind Soarin's flying body and again punched him, but this time to the sky and flew up above him. What's the matter Soarin, not going to fight back? Dash had said as she then slammed him again against a rock wall, but this time leaving behind a big dent in the rock wall. Dash then landed on Soarin. Now let's go. If you don't come to your senses, then I'll just have to break all of your bones and drag you back to Equestria. Now get up Soarin. Dash had said."

"You leave me no choice Dash. Soarin had said as his body was then surround by lightning and shocked Dash off of him and landing a few feet away as Soarin then vanished."

"Where did he go? Dash asked herself looking all around her, but was slammed to the ground."

"Now do me a favor and give up Dash. I don't want to hurt you, but your making this very difficult for me. Please Dash. Just stop. Soarin had begged."

Dash then got back up. "Never. I told you already if you really want me to stop following you then you need to beat be down until I can't move. Dash had replied."

**About 5 miles away were 5 ponies running**

"Twilight what is going on? You haven't really said anything besides Dash is in trouble and we need to move fast, so what's going on? Apple Jack had asked."

"Look I'll I can say is she's in danger. I hope were just not too late. Twilight had said."

"Twilight we need to know what's going on. So please just tell us. Fluttershy had said."

"Yea if Dashie is in trouble then we need to know what's going on. Pinkie Pie had said."

"Yes. Pinkie is right and so is Fluttershy and I believe Rarity agrees with us all of us when we say you need to tells us. Apple Jack had said as Rarity had nodded."

"Fine!

"Fine! You all what to know so bad then fine. She's in a battle with Soarin and if what Soarin says is true that he can't control this power of his, then she god get very hurt or worse die, and I know Soarin doesn't want to have that happen! Now come on we don't have time to talk. Twilight had yelled back at friends as they were in a hurry to get to Dash. Please just let us make it in time. Twilight had said to herself."

**Back on the battle field**

The storm was getting worse. "Dash. It's time we ended this. Soarin had said before vanishing right behind Dash and grabbing hold of her midflight and falling to the ground with her."

"Soarin! What are you doing? If you do this, then you'll just succeed in attacking us both. Dash had said as the ground came closer."

"I know. That's the plan. Soarin had replied."

"What!? Dash had said in a panicked tone before her and Soarin were both slammed into the ground creating a small crater."

Dash was unable to move. All she was able to do is see Soarin get up limping and slowly start walking away from her. Soarin turned his head back and looked at her. "Don't worry. Your friends are on their way. They'll be here any second. Goodbye Dash. Soarin had said before slowly walking away in pain."

"Soarin! A pony had yelled out loud."

Soarin turned around and saw Dash's friends and turned back around before and walking away and slowly disappearing form Dash and her friends' eyes.

_**I'm really sorry for the delay. I just didn't have it in me to write another chapter and I had other things on my mind, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Taken**

Rainbow Dash knocked out. Lying on Apple Jacks back as her and they others where in a hurry to the Hospital to get Dash's injuries looked at. However, they were not expecting to be stopped. The pony in front of them was wherein nothing, but a dark suit with a mask completely black. "Who are you? What do you want? Twilight had asked, go her answer as the pony had vanished right behind her and knocked her out."

"You all make this to easy. Now hand over Dash or worse comes to all of you. The pony had said."

"I don't know who you are, but if thing we'll just give her to you you're so wrong. So shoe, get out of here, bye bye, and anything else that refers to you as leaving. Rarity had said."

"I didn't want it to come to this. All I asked is for you to hand over Dash to me, but you don't get it. I guess I have to use force and whit this new power of mine. The pony had said as lightning surrounded them."

"Wait I thought only Soarin and the Shadowbolts could do that? Fluttershy had said in a confused tone."

"I guess I should explain myself the pony had said as they then took off their mask to reveal they were indeed Lightning Dust."

"Lightning Dust, but how? You were sent to the moon. How did you escape and did anyone else escape? Apple Jack had asked."

"No just me and as far as how I escaped, well that's none of your business. All you need to know is I'm here now and I want you to hand me over Dash or more pain well come to you and your friends. Lightning Dust had stated. So what's it going to be? Are you going to hoof here over or do I have to take her form you? Lightning Dust had asked."

"We well never just give her to you. Pinkie Pie had said."

"Fine. Have it your way, but be warned I'm much faster than before. Lightning Dust had said as she then vanished and had knocked everypony out expect for Fluttershy. Look all I want is Dash just hand her over and I won't have to hurt you to. Lightning Dust had said as she then noticed Fluttershy was frozen in fright. She then walked over to where Dash's body was and picked and put her on her back. I do have a message for you and your friends. Lightning Dust had said as Fluttershy nodded. Tell your friends they have 3 hours to find Soarin and contact me. At 666-666-6666. If no contact form Soarin by then. She dies. Remember that. Lightning Dust had said as she flew off.

With Lightning Dust now gone Fluttershy went to all of her friends to wake them up and as she did so they looked at her worried.

"Fluttershy? Where's Dash? Twilight had asked."

All Fluttershy could do was look away, but remembered she had to tell them what had happened and what Lightning Dust had said. "She took her. I couldn't stop her. I was to frighten to move. I'm so sorry. Fluttershy had said with tyrs going down her face."

"Fluttershy? Where did she take her? Apple Jack had asked."

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is she told me we have 3 hours to find Soarin and have he contact him with the number she gave me or she'll…she'll be… Killed. Fluttershy had said as she looked down."

"Girls we have to find Soarin! Fast! Twilight had said."

"But we don't know where he is. Rarity had said."

"I know that, but you already know what will happen if we don't find him. We can't let that happen. Twilight had said."

**2 hours later**

The girls had spent now 2 hours in search of Soarin, but to no avail. It came to the point where they wondered if they were even going to find him. Where even he was he knew how to say hidden, but was still able to be found they had hoped.

"Twilight what are we going to do if we can't find him? Fluttershy had asked, but got an unusual type of reply with Twilight screaming at her."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! THAT WON'T HAPPEN ALRIGHT! Twilight had shouted, but never sworn and now she just did to the pony who was only scared out of her mind she might lose her best friend. Seeing her friend now if tyrs, Twilight now looked down. Look I'm sorry, its just the fact that I don't want to lose her either, but I don't know what else to do, but what she said and find Soarin. Its all I can hope for. Twilight had said."

Just then they all heard a noise above and saw Soarin flying above them.

"SOARIN! Twilight had screamed out loud enough for him to hear."

Soarin was about to take when he saw Dash's friends below him, but stopped when he saw Dash wasn't there with them and flew down and landed next to them. "Look like I told Dash, I'm just danger to her life. I can' t stay. No matter what there is nothing you could say that would get me to go back to her. All I'll do is bring danger to her life. I'm not doing that. So goodbye. Soarin had said as he turned around getting ready to fly away, but was stopped by Twilight's comment."

"So what if I told you somepony took her and now she has one 1 to live unless you make contact with her before then. Twilight had said."

"What are you talking about? Who took her? Soarin had said as he turned around."

"Lightning Dust took her. We don't know how, but Shadowbolt Spitfire is still alive and because you killed one of her friends she now wants revenge and if don't make contact with her within 1 hour or less by now, then Dash dies. Pinkie Pie had stated."

"Well I don't need to make contact. I can sense Dash and teleport myself directly to her. Soarin had said focusing on her life force and prepared to teleport to her location, but was stopped by Twilight and the rest for her friends."

"Not so fast. We're coming with you. Twilight had said."

"Don't be crazy. This fight is between me and her. And if I need to Lightning Dust has well, but hopefully she well come to her senses and stop what she is doing, but you're not coming with me. Soarin had stated, but to no avail."

"What did I just tell you. You're not leaving without us. Twilight had said."

"Fine, but you stay out of the way. It's going to be very dangerous. Soarin had demanded, which they all agreed to and then Teleported to their location."

_**Well sorry to end this chapter where you don't know what's going to happen. If they will get caught there, if there to later, if somepony will die. I guess since I haven't posted a chapter in while I need to live a cliff hanger of some kind. So I hope you enjoyed.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The End part 1

As Soarin and the others arrived at their designation they found themselves in a dark building with not much light. They check each door to see which one Dash was being held in. Finally Soarin came to the last door, which was locked. Soarin then slammed it opened. There he saw Dash was chained up and rushed to her along with her friends.

"Dash are you hurt? Twilight had asked."

"Yeah Dashie are you okay. Pinky asked."

"No time for questions you guys we have to get out of here before they get back. Soarin had stated, but was too late as he felt a life force behind them and turned around and saw Shadowbolt Spitfire and Lightning Dust blocking the door."

Well, well, well look what we have here. Not just Soarin, but all the elements of harmony themselves. Looks like this will be easier then I though. Lightning take out Dash's friends, but leave her and Soarin to me. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said."

Lightning nodded and powered up just like before and had lightning surrounding her. "You I love his power of mine. Have it just makes my job to easy. Now, time to die. Lightning Dust had said as she then charged at her target starting with Fluttershy and was about to have contact, but her hoof was caught by Soarin."

"You know for a Pegasus with the power of a pony god. You sure have no idea how to use it right. Soarin had said as he then through her at a hard wall and knocking her out. Soarin then powered up just like Lightning did, but with a ora and Lightning. Now Twilight get everypony out of here. Including Lightning Dust. You may not see it, but I want her to stay alive. I believe she still has good in her. Now go. Soarin had said."

"No way am I leaving you Soarin. You could be kil...Dash was about to say, but was cut off my Soarin vanishing behind her and knocking her out as well as cutting the chains off her."

"Sorry Dash, but I never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt again. Soarin then looked up at her friends and Lightning on Applejack's back. Now go and don't turn back, no matter what. This fight is between me and her. And If Dash wakes up you can't let her try to escape and help me. Soarin had demanded."

"But why Soarin. Fluttershy had asked."

"If this is to happen tell Dash I had no choice, but I will win no matter what. Even if I have to give up my life I will win. Soarin had said."

"Your thinking of blowing yourself up aren't you. That is highly provided Soarin and you know that. And if that does happen how do you expect us to explain what happened to you to Rainbow. Twilight had asked."

"Look I hope it doesn't go there, but if it does then you know what to do. Soarin had said as he then blasted a hole through the roof for them to all escape. Soarin watched as they all flew away, or were carried out magic was being used to float away.

"Oh how cute, but at the very least I do love a moving target. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said as she then fired a energy beam from her eyes at her target, but it was stopped by Soarin who deflated it into the sky."

"Your fight is with me not them. Soarin had said as he then vanished right in front of her and punched her through the building right behind her."

As she got up she looked at Soarin. "You have no idea who your dealing with. I will destroy you, but not before killing Dash right in front of you. You will watch as I cut her open, her blood going every where, and you will have to watch causes you won't be able to stop me. She had said as she then vanished behind Soarin and struck him with a Sword made a lightning going right through him. Like I said I will not lose. Your going to lose here, but don't worry I don't plan on killing you yet, because I want to see the look on your face as you watch Dash die right in front of you. And when I am done with you I plan on doing the same thing as Shadowbolt Soarin did. She had said in a laugh."

"You can't do that. I won't let you. Soarin had replied."

"Looks like you have no choice. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said as she then through Soarin through a wall. She watched as Soarin got back up slowly. Holding his chest where is blood was going everywhere. I guess you won't be able to see her again. So sad I really wanted to see you miserable, before I killed you. Ow well, time to time Soarin. She had said as she then charged at him stabbing him again."

Soarin spat out blood. "You think its that easy do you. Well think again bitch. Soarin had said as her then pushed her back and vanished.

"Where die he go. There's no way he good have gotten far with his injury. She stated."

"Shouldn't let your guard down! Soarin had said as he then appear behind her and hooked himself to her where she couldn't move or attack."

"You may have me locked up, but your forgetting you can't attack either. It's a stalemate. She replied. Unless. She said with a worried look."

"Unless I'm willing to go out with. Don't get me wrong I'm not fon of the idea of dying, but if that's the only way to stop you then I'll do it. Soarin had said."

"Let me go! Shadowbolt Spitfire had said trying to get louse."

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYPONY ELSE! Soarin had said as his body began to glow and the boom.

_**Okay guys sorry this is so late and I do plan on doing 1 or 2 more chapters in this story so I hope you enjoyed and that's that.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The End part 2.1

Dash woke up and looked at her friends. "What happen? Dash had asked them, but got no reply. As she looked around again she realized Soarin wasn't there. Where's Soarin? Dash had asked with a worried look and yet still no one replied to her. Dash began to panic as she climbed off her friend's back and tried to take off towards the battle field, but was stopped Twilight's magic. Let me go. I have to help him. There's no way he can win all on his own. Dash had said as she struggled herself trying to get free, but it was no good. Twilight's magic was not letting her go. Come on Twilight let me go. Soarin could be killed. I can't let that happen. Dash had said."

"Look Rainbow we can't let you go. Twilight had said."

"Yeah. Dashie. Soarin said not to let you come after him. He doesn't want any of us to get hurt or worse. Pinkie Pie had said."

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

An explosion could be seen from miles away.

"What was that? Dash had asked her friends."

"Well it looks like he won. Apple Jack had said."

"Yeah he won, but not in the way anypony wanted. Fluttershy had said."

"What are you girls talking about? What happened out there? Dash asked again."

Everypony looked at her with sad faces and Dash didn't know what to think of it.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but he's gone. He won, but he's no longer with us.

"What?! But how? What exactly happened? Dash asked her friends."

"He knew a way to him. He used all the power in him and blew himself up. I guess that was the only way to win. I'm sorry Dash, but he's gone. Twilight had said as she put Rainbow down on the ground."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! Dash had said as she then jumped into the sky and flew towards the battle field."

"Dammit Rainbow. Twilight had said as she then used her magic to teleport her and her friends to where Dash was heading.

_**OKAY I KNOW THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S A PART 2.1 SO THAT MEANS WHEN I DO PART 2.2 IT WILL BE A LONGER CHAPTER, SO PLEASE ENJOY AND I WILL RELESE THE REST LATER ON.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen: The End part 2.2

As the thought of Soarin being gone from her life, Dash rushed as fast as she could to see what was going on at battle field. "Please just be alive. Dash said to herself. Like magic her friends appeared right in front of her. Dash having no time to react then flew right into them, but Twilight's magic stopped her before she slammed into them. Hey let me go. I have to get to Soarin. Dash demanded."

"Dash he told us not to let you go. And we can't afford to lose you if that battle isn't over yet. Twilight had said."

Back on the battlefield

Soarin lied on the ground and slowly opened his eyes. "Wow I'm still alive. I didn't think that was possible. Soarin said as he took a deep breath while still lying on the ground. Is it really over? Soarin asked himself as the ground then shuck and something flew into the sky. It was the Shadowbolt. No I guess not."

"Still alive I see. I guess you can thank me for that, because when I used my energy shield it must have protected you as well. The Shadowbolt had said."

"Nice to know, but I wish we were both in the next world. Soarin replied."

"I can make half your wish come true. She had said as she then landed on the ground a few feet from him."

Soarin slowly got himself back to his hoofs. Blood still falling out from his open whom. "That's not going to happen. No matter how you look at it, this is the end for you. I absolutely will not lose. Soarin had said as he then charged at the Shadowbolt, but to no avail as the she then vanished behind him kicking him back down to the ground."

"You make this to easy Soarin. She had said as she walked over to and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him. The entire world is counting on you. You're the save your. Without the other Wonderbolts with you, you really are nothing. She had said as she then threw Soarin's body into the sky and fired 3 rings made of lightning surrounding him."

"What's this attack? Soarin asked himself, only to then have the rings of lightning close on him. Tightening on him so he couldn't move, but was still floating in the sky.

"I knew that would work. Hope it's not too tight. She had said as she then flew upwards towards the sky a few feet from him and started to charge up an attack. Lightning surrounded her and the attack. Now we end this. She had said to him as Soarin struggled to try and escape. One fine move. AND GAME OVER."

"NOOOOOO!"

"NOW DIE! She had said as she fired her attack at him."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HHHHHAAAAA! Soarin then burst with power as the rings around him exploded and Soarin moved out of the way of the attack with less than a second.

"He's got a spark left. I'll fix that. Shadowbolt Spitfire had said."

Soarin was trying to think of a plan. "Damn what do I do. I don't have much left in me. I got to come up something or it's all over. Soarin said to himself."

"I know how to draw you out of hiding. She had said as she started to leave the area."

"Where's she going? And then he suddenly realized where she was heading. DAME IT. Soarin had said as he then appeared right in front the Shadowbolt, but that was exactly what she wanted as she then used her special blade of lightning and stabbed Soarin for a 3rd time. You make this all too easy. Rushing here and letting your guard down. Now. DIE! She had said as she then swung her sword at him like a baseball bat."

Soarin fell to the ground unable to move with all his power drained. "Dame this isn't good.

"You have lived long enough. The Shadowbolt had said as she then charged up her attack. This blast will not only kill you, but destroy the entire planet so even if you could dodge it, you would die anyways."

"Is this really how it all ends? Soarin asked himself."

She then fired her attack. "To the end of Earth!"

_**Sorry for the long delay. I know I promised to get these chapters out sooner and something happened and I just didn't feel like making anything, but her is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty: Power Beyond God

"Is this really how it all ends." Soarin said to himself."

As the blast came closer it had seemed to be the end. The end of everything. When all of a sudden a burst of power came. Surrounding Soarin and holding the blast from hitting the Earth. It was Rainbow and the others. They were all in there transformed state with their long hair.

"The power of friendship is the most power. Twilight had said."

"We will not stand by and let you destroy our home. Pinkie had said."

Goodbye Shadowbolt. Rainbow had said."

Twilight then gathered all of her friends power into her self and fired it at the Shadowbolts attack. Starting to push it back.

The Shadowbolt then smiled. "I've had enough of this. Let's see how you do at my full power. HHHHHHAAAAA! The Shadowbolt then put all her power into her attack now heading back for the Earth as well as Rainbow and the others."

"WHAT?! NO! Twilight had said. Come go. GOOO!. Twilight had said trying with everything she had to push it back. It won't budge."

"Like it I said before. To the end of Earth. Now say goodbye."

"I don't think so. Soarin had said as he powered up yet again to his god form. With everything on the line Soarin fired his attack and it collided with against the Shadowbolt's. I've had enough! Full Power! HHHHHAAAAA! Soarin then fired with everything he had left as well as Twilight and started to push the Shadowbolt's attack right back ha her."

"No! This is impossible! The Shadowbolt screamed as her own attack was desecrated and she was then absorbed by the attack taking her to outer space and towards the sun."

Twilight and her friends fell to the floor. Completely out of straight and stamina. "Its finally over."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad you came, but I told you to leave. Why did you come back? Soarin asked."

"That would be my fault. Rainbow answered."

"I should've know. You sure can be stubborn Dash. Soarin replied."

As they then shared a laugh. Rainbow then had a scared look on her face. "No. It can't be."

"Rainbow what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Soarin had replied.

As a energy beam then had hit Twilight chest going right through her and causing her fall to the ground.

"No. It can't be. It's impossible. Soarin then turned you Shadowbolt."

"That attack actually hurt and for that you shall now know the pain I'm am felling being injured by weakling mortals like yourself. She then used her power to pick up Rainbow towards the sky. Now say good bye. The Shadowbolt had said a light started to surround Dash.

"Stop it! Don't do it. Soarin had demanded, but it no anvil as Rainbow Dash then exploded into nothing."

"Well that's two down. five to go. The Shadowbolt then laughed and looked at Fluttershy. Your next."

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE! HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soarin's body then exploded with power beyond anything. He had so much lightning surrounding him. His hair was a dark rose color as well as his eye brows and eye lids. Then every Earth was shacking form his power.

"Now I will end you. Soarin had said with a hatred look in his eyes"

"Really? You think its that easy. Wake up...Shadowbolt Spitfire had said before being cut off my Soarin slamming his hoof into her gut."

"You wake up. I'm tired of hearing you run your can clearly tell my power far surpasses yours. I'm going to end this. Say goodbye. Soarin had said as flew up a little and kick the Shadowbolt through several giant boulders."

As the Shadowbolt then popped out of the rumble covered in blood. "You think with this power up you have what it takes to beat me. You think you own we. Well you don't. I own you. I own this planet. In fact. FUCK THIS PLAN...The Shadowbolt was about to say, but was cut off by Soarin once again slamming his hoof into hurt gut."

"Your just like the Shadowbolt of me. He said the same thing before trying to destroy the planet. You should know that's just anther way of giving up. And I don't fall the same move twice. I won't let it happen. Soarin had said as he then slammed the Shadowbolt to the sky and back to the ground."

As the Shadowbolt got back up. She looked at Soarin with so much hatred and charge at him trying to land a single blow, but to no avail.

"You are no match for me now. You know that. However, you are not walking away from this alive. Soarin had said as then punched the Shadowbolt in the face causing her to go flying backwards. Into more boulders. Don't bother trying to beg for mercy. Its all over for you. Soarin had said as the Shadowbolt got back up and gave a dark smile."

"What have you got to smile about? Soarin had asked."

"I guess I have no choice. The Shadowbolt had said as she started to grow like a balloon."

"What are you planning. Whatever it is I won't give you the chance to do it. Soarin replied as he was about to hit her when she said something that stopped him.

"Hold on there. I plan on blowing myself up. If you attack me I might blow right now. You don't want to waste the last few seconds you have being the reason you all die."

Soarin had the scarcest look in his eyes as well as the others.

"I guess will call this a draw. The Shadowbolt had said while laughing.

The others had rushed to Soarin's side.

Soarin then looked at the others.

"Well Soarin what do we do now? Twilight had asked."

Soarin smiled.

"Look there's not much time left and I can think of only one way to save the Earth. Soarin replied."

"What are you going to do? Pinkie Pie had asked."

"No I think I know what you have planned Soarin. You don't have to do this. Fluttershy thought to herself.

"Goodbye my friends. Soarin had said as he then teleported to the Shadowbolt was. He thought of everything. How everything had chanced. Rainbow was gone. And he would soon join her, as well as every other pony who had fallen, but he also knew that his friends and this planet would be saved. He then smiled as he looked back at his friends. Even know he didn't know them that well, he considered them to all be his friends. He turned back to face the Shadowbolt. Goodbye everyone. Soarin had said as he then teleported him and the Shadowbolt to an unknow planet with very little life. Soarin felt bad he had to bring them into this , but it was for the best."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! The Shadowbolt screamed as she then exploded taking Soairn as well as the entire planet.

Soarin had saved everyone, but himself. There problems were over, but at what cost. Dash was dead. Soarin had just sacrificed himself. And the princess, had still no word on where they had disappeared to or if they were even alive. One thing was for sure. Twilight knew herself. It would be up to her to protect the world. She would have to figure out how this all worked. For without Soarin there anymore and Dash just barley starting to understand it herself was now gone. All she had was Lightning Dust, who Soarin claimed to not be all evil. And could change.

Twilight looked into the Sky as well as held her chest to proviant her blood loss. "Goodbye Rainbow. And goodbye Soarin. Thank you for everything. Twilight had said with a tyr going down her face."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

The ground then started to shake as dust surrounded Twilight and the others.

"What's going on? Fluttershy had asked."

"I don't know. Rarity relpied."

"It couldn't be who you think it is. Right? Pinkie Pie had asked only to have her question answered by a evil laugh."

"Its good to be back. The Shadowbolt remarked."

As the dust cleared the could clearly see it was her, but Soarin was no where to be found

"How are you alive? You blew yourself up. Soarin made sure of that. Twilight had asked."

"Well its quite simple actually. I have this ability to were I can regenerate myself. All I need is one cell of my former self and I can regenerate. The best part was I wasn't planning on this. I couldn't believe I was still alive. I also picked up Soarin's special Speed of light move. Somehow my cells absorbed this information from Soarin. Just before the explosion. So there you have it. Soarin failed. And so well all of you. I'm back and more powerful then ever. It's time we ended this whole planet. The Shadowbolt then started to charged a giant blast of lightning at the others. So long. And for the last time, to the end of Earth. The Shadowbolt remarked."

_**Sorry this took so long. It took awhile to come up with the time to write this, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be out in a week or two. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Last Stand**

"What do we do Twilight? Pinkie Pie had asked."

"There's nothing we can do, its over. Were history. Twilight replied."

"What?! We can't give up! Rarity had yelled out."

"What can we do? She's way over powered us. Soarin was our last chance. Now that he's gone. There's nothing we can do. Twilight had replied."

"So this is it? This is how it all ends. Fluttershy had said in a scared tone."

"I can't believe this is happening. Apple Jack had said."

"I don't know what you are all blabbering about, but it's the end. The Shadowbolt remarked still charging up her attack."

"Goodbye girls. I see you soon. In the after life that is. Twilight had replied."

Everyone gathered together in a hug. Knowing it was the end. The end of them and the entire planet.

The blast was then fired at them. "It's the end. Goodbye. The Shadowbolt said laughing while taking off into the sky to avoid the explosion."

Just then as the blast was about to hit the others. Something stopped it. Catching the attack.

"No way. That's impossible. They had no strength left. The Shadowbolt remarked."

The blast was then pushed into the sky. And exploded away from the Earth.

Then what the Shadowbolt saw had caused fear in her eyes.

It was Soarin.

"How's this possible. You should be dead. The Shadowbolt remarked as she then saw a halo above his dead. It had calmed her down. Oh I see. You are dead, but are here. Which means if you die now. Your soul won't exits anymore. Perfect. The Shadowbolt said as she teleported to Soarin's location and tried to punch him, but just as she was inches from his face. She was kick in the gut. Blood was coming out as she couched. How's this possible? How are you here? And why are you so much stronger than me? The Shadowbolt had asked as she was then slammed to the ground. As she got up her blood loss was unbelievable.

Soarin then teleported in front of the others. "To be honest I don't know how I'm here. Also I guess I'm stronger because I'm dead. My body can take more than if it were alive. Soarin answered."

"You think you can win. Wake up...The Shadowbolt was saying as she was cut off by Soarin vanishing in front of her and stabbing her with his own blade.

"YOU WAKE UP. My power clearly surpasses yours. Also I love this special blade. Very powerful I'd say, but then again you already know that. Tell me. DOES IT HURT! The pain your in in. Well just image it. The pain you caused my friends and loved ones. Soarin replied."

The Shadowbolt was then kicked further away as Soarin removed his blade through her body.

"How dare you hurt a God! The Shadowbolt remarked."

"You're a God. So what's that make me? A super God. Soarin asked being rhetorical."

"I can't stand mortals. You are always praising yourself above the Gods. The Shadowbolt remarked."

"I've had enough of this. Soarin had said as he then teleported to her and stabbed her through the throat. You feel that. The pain your in. Well that pain has nothing on the pain I'm in when you took the love of my life away. Soarin replied as he then smiled. Your going to die."

The Shadowbolt had her blood everywhere. There was no way she would live. She was to die there. It was her end. She smiled as her last words came.

"You know its funny. You came back to kill me. You say I'm the monster, but what does that make you. Rainbow will know what you did. You really think after she sees you like this that she'll just come right back to you after this is all over. Give me up."

"I've had enough of you running your mouth. Soairn had said he then had chopped her whole head off and blasted it into nothing, as well as her headless body.

_**Okay so I really tried to make this the final chapter, but there will be one more short chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
